BLEACH BAND STORY
by HannahCovington2543
Summary: DISCALIMER: THIS IS A STORY ABOUT LIFE AFTER HIGH SCHOOL FOR OUR HEROS. ALSO THEY FIND OUT A SECRET FORM ORIHIME. AND START A BAND WHILE JUGGLING COLLEGE AND FIGHT HOLLOWS. ALONG WITH SOME ADVENRURES ON THE WAY. AS USUSAL I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.EACH CHARACTER IS PAIRED WITH THE RIGHT PERSON FOR EXAMPLE ULQUIORRA AND ORIHIME. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED AND NEW CHARACTERS ARE ADDED ENJOY :)
1. life after high school

Chapter 1: life after high school

The chapter of being in high school comes to a close. A new is opened. Ichigo and his friends, plus his girlfriend. Start a new life as they entered college in one day. They were preparing to get their materials ready. And checked who would be in their classes. They hoped that they would all have the same classes together. But there's one problem, each of them are taking different majors. So it was sort of impossible that they would have the same classes together. It was going to be even more challenging for orihime and ichigo.

Now that they have their sons. But they knew if they work together, they can try to have a semi normal life. On the other hand. Rukia was very sad and mad. They had a tough battle to face but the doctor wasn't around to help. He promised that he would try to help out in every way he can. Orihime looked her when they were gathering their stuff to pack up and move in to their dorms. "Hey rukia what's wrong?" she asked helping her. "I'm just pissed off orihime." She said. "Ummm, about what?" she asked without trying to make rukia mad at her.

"I'm mad that the doctor didn't show up to help us" she said controlling her anger and not take it out on orihime. "I'm sure he had a good reason rukia. You should hear his side of the story." Said orihime. Rukia didn't like the idea. She just wanted to yell at him and lash out her anger but eventually she would want to hear what he had to say. Orihime wanted rukia and the doctor to be friends again. She makes a wish a on a star that she saw.

And all of sudden doctor appears in his time traveling car. "Heyo!" he said with a smile. "Yay you here!" orihime said with a smile and ran to hug him. "Of course I'm here. You wished for me silly" he said ruffling her hair. Orihime giggled, because she missed him so much. "So what's up orihime?" He asked. "Well…um rukia is mad at you and I know you don't want to talk to her. But I don't want to see you guys fight. " she explained. He looked down sad. But then he looked back up to her and said "I appreciate that you want to help orihime. But I don't think she wants to talk to me" he said in a sad tone.

"Well why don't we help?" said Hannah. Hannah and shinji teleported to where orihime and the doctor were. "Hannah, shinji. Good to see you guys again" said the doctor. "Hey, hey good to see you too bro" said shinji as he shooked his hand and gave him a hug. "It's been far too long" said Hannah hugging the doctor after shinji. "So rukia is mad at you huh" said Hannah. "Yea… all because I left. I know should have stayed in touch but. I had a lot to go through" he said. "What are you talking about bro" asked shinji. "I'd rather not talk about it. It's too painful" he said wanting to change the subject.

Hannah and shinji nodded. They were trying to think of a plan to convince rukia that the doctor was really truly sorry. After a while they couldn't think of any ideas. But orihime decided to go see who she was rooming with at the college. And everyone else followed her. There was a list posted on the admin wall. They were all very excited, the doctor also applied as well be closer to his friends.

_**The roommate list:**_

_**Ichigo kurosaki- Orihime Inoue**_

_**Renji abarai- Rukia kuchiki**_

_**Kaito **__**Kuroshigawa- Natalia Bradshaw**_

_**Shinji Kataoka- **__**Hannah Mitsugiwa Covington**_

_**Keigo Asano**__-__**Mizuiro Kojima and the doctor **_

_**Sado "Chad" Yasutora-**__**Uryuu Ishida **_

_**Tatsuki Arisawa- Senna **_

When they saw who they were rooming with, everyone was very excited. Well for Hannah and Shinji it was sort awkward. They are best friends since they were seven years old. But there was no way to change it since it was already set. "I'm glad that I'm rooming with my best friend" said shinji with a smile, while looking at Hannah. She smiled back saying "yea it is. Plus I'd get to see a familiar face every day". "Yea but it's going to be a real hoot when you see her naked dude" said renji messing with shinji. Shinji and Hannah blushed deeply at the thought. "Leave them alone renji. You're a prick sometimes" said ichigo. "Whoa check it out mizurio we have a three room dorm" said keigo excited. "Who's our third roommate?" asked mizuiro. "That would be me" said the doctor. Natalia was having mixed feelings about sharing a room with a boy.

She loves Kaito but she thought it was going to be weird. She wasn't alone. Rukia and orihime were sharing a dorm with their boyfriends. She knew that if she had any problems, she can go to her friends for help. "Hey natalia. So who am I rooming with?" asked kaito. "You are rooming with me cutie" said natalia giggling, as she was kissing and hugging him. Renji and rukia were happy to be together especially sharing a room together. It could be like house and test how well they were going to be sharing a room.

Almost as if they were married. Chad and uryuu were amazed that they were paired together. Considering that chad and uryuu are equally smart on tests. So with them together they will have a good experience in college. Senna was excited to make a new friend as she saw that her roommate was tatsuki.

Ichigo and orihime was very excited. Not only have their kids and they can be together. But also they are sharing a room together. Sure they had some arguments but they know to work it out. Without being violence in to this.

"Cool this is going to be awesome!" said keigo. When rukia came by, she saw the doctor with the others. She just walked up to the wall to see who she was rooming with then started to walk away. "Rukia wait!" said shinji. Running to her and grabbed her arm. "You and the doctor need to work this out. It pains me to see two best friends not talk to each other." he said. "I'm mad at him, because ever since he left. He has never stayed in contact with us." Said rukia explaining why she was mad. "I had a reason to do that rukia" said the doctor. "Ok then let's hear it" said rukia as she opened minded on what he had to say.

"I didn't stay in contact, because my step sister needed help. She's a princess of a kingdom called hyrule. She was in danger so I had to save her. It was a long process." The doctor explained part of why didn't stay in contact. The other part was very painful to even mention. Once they had all of their belongings they entered the school. It turns out they were all in the same building for their dorms. Each of them went to their rooms and unpacked. Hannah and shinji felt sort of awkward, after the comment that renji made.

"Hey Hannah do need help?" asked shinji as he was done unpacking. "Oh sure, thanks shinji. Your very kind" said Hannah sweetly. "It's no problem. Which bed do you want? The one close to the window seat or the one close to the bathroom?" asked shinji. "I'll take the one near the window seat" she said. As she placed her laptop on the desk. Each dorm room had desks for each student. Since renji, rukia, senna, the doctor, and natalia didn't experience sharing a room nor going to a high class school. College starts in two days, they use this time to prepare and get ahead. So they know what to expect. All of a sudden shinji gets a call from Lisa as it was very urgent.

_**The phone call between shinji and Lisa.**_

_**Shinji: hello?  
Lisa: shinji, its Lisa. There's a crime in progress in the Shinjuku area. **_

_**Shinji: what are we dealing with this time?**_

_**Lisa: bank robbery and kidnapping as well**_

_**Shinji: right, Hannah and I are on our way. **_

_**Lisa: good see you then**_

_***they hang up***_

"What's wrong shinji?" asked Hannah. "I got a call from Lisa. There's a bank robbery and kidnapping in process, in the Shinjuku area." Said shinji. Hannah and shinji got changed in to their police uniform. Shinji grabbed his ipad three as he projected their guns and the squad car. They got in to their squad car and drove fast to the Shinjuku area. Hannah calls natalia, kaito, and the doctor to meet them there for back up.

When they arrived at the scene. Shinji scans the perimeter, and saw that there was about twenty people inside. Including the robbers. "What did you find?" Hannah asked. "There's twenty hostages inside. And the robbers are definitely in there too. Here's our plan. We enter through the vents; you and I will rush them. As kaito and natalia take their weapons. The doctor will help you escort everyone out once we cuff them" said shinji explaining the plan.

Everyone nodded in agreement of the plan. They entered through the back. Going up the ladder to the roof and entered through the vents. They went one by one with flashlights in their hands so they can see where they are going. When they found the vent the led to the main room of the bank. "On count of three. 1…2…3!" shinji yelled. Shinji took out bubble gum and passed to his friends "time to kick some ass!" he said. As they came out of the vent they hounded the robbers and did exactly as planned. The plan was very successful, as Hannah and shinji tied up the robbers. As the other police officers stepped in to take them in to custody. "Nice work everyone" said Hannah with a smile. "What a rush! That was so awesome" said kaito.

"Yup, so what now?" asked natalia. "How about we go out to lunch?" suggested shinji. "Sounds good to us" said natalia. They got in to the squad car and headed to pizza hut. Once they arrived, Hannah and natalia went to look for place to sit. The girls told shinji and Hannah what they wanted. After the food was ordered. The boys rejoined with the girls. Shinji and Hannah felt a little uncomfortable with seeing kaito and natalia boyfriend and girlfriend. Hannah was dating ulquiorra.

But he's been so busy lately. It's like he didn't have time for her anymore. He made a vow to support her and have a good life together. But it seems like he was avoiding her. Hannah looked sort of depressed. Shinji was worried about his best friend. "Hannah are you okay?" he asked her. "Huh? Oh yea I'm fine" said Hannah snapping out of it as she was in deep thought. He was very worried about her. He wanted to help, but he was clueless on why she was depressed.

"So Hannah how's you and emo boy doing" asked natalia. "Oh, he's good. He's been pretty busy lately." Hannah said. "It seems like he doesn't have time for you anymore Hannah." Said shinji. "t-that's not….okay yea it's true. I don't know what to do…" she said sadly. "Maybe you should talk to him. And tell him to spend more time with you" suggested kaito. Shinji looked down. He wanted to tell Hannah how he felt. But she's already dating ulquiorra. And he was dating senna. But it seems like he's being distant form senna. He felt so alone. When the food was ready natalia went up to get it.

She comes back, setting it down on the table. Hannah opened it and each of them took a slice and started eating. Each of them went up to get their drinks to go with their food. They all loved the at the college, the others explored the school and started doing some last minute studying to brief themselves on what to expect for their classes. And looked for classes ahead of time. So they wouldn't get lost. They can't wait to see what lies in stored for them all.


	2. the big changes in life

Chapter 2: the big changes in life

With only day before school starts, a lot of drama has happened. Hannah and ulquiorra have been together for four and half years. But it seems like the spark wasn't there anymore, and ulquiorra was developing trust issues with Hannah. Shinji felt senna was distancing herself form him. She has been seeing other people and started hanging out with different people too. He and senna felt there was no spark. Ulquiorra saw that orihime, really changed his perspective about humans. And learned to love. Orihime and ichigo had far too many fights, they were just too different. Orihime and ichigo have a fight that leads to giving the kids up for adoption. Ichigo and orihime was so fed up with each other. This idea that seemed good at the time. But it was really a living nightmare for both of them. Ichigo's parents tried their best to help them. And the best piece of advice for them was to give up the twins for adoption.

At first orihime refused to do it. She didn't want to hand off her sons a couple of strangers. As ichigo and orihime were cooling off, they both tried to figure out what to do. When orihime was out alone trying to clear her head. She saw ulquiorra on the opposite side of the street walking. "Hey ulquiorra!" she said somewhat happy. As she went over to talk to him. "Oh hey orihime, how are you" he said politely. "I'm doing okay, and yourself?" she responded. "Same how's ichigo and your sons?" he said a bit curiously.

"To be honest. I'm not sure. Ichigo and I got in to another fight. And we might actually give them up for adoption." She said in a sad tone. "Why not I be their father. Well step father. You know as well as I do that. When we first kissed we felt a spark. Something ichigo wouldn't feel when you two kissed." He said somewhat being sincere and a jerk. "y-you're willing to do that for me?" she asked a bit surprised.

"Yes, I care about you. You have opened my eyes about what humans are really about orihime." He said sweetly. She knew instant that her heart was saying that ulquiorra was her true love after all. "So I guess it's settled then you and I are back together and we will raise sasuke and daisuke together" she said with a smile. "Yup, and since ichigo is the biological father. He can visit the kids whenever he wants. I have no problem with it" he said doing what is best. "Then I guess I should go back home and tell ichigo what I have decided." She said.

"Would you like me to come along?" he asked willing to support her. "Thank you ulquiorra, but I think I'll be okay. And do it alone" she said looking at him with a weak smile. "I'll be nearby if you need me" he said kissing her forehead. Before she left. She looked him a nodded. As she was walking home. When she got there, she saw ichigo in his room looking through some pictures he had of the good old days. "I-ichigo?" she said a bit scared.

"Oh hey orihime. I'm guessing you thought it over?" he said. She nodded as she was standing in the door way. "I ran in to ulquiorra, while I was taking a walk. He offered to be a step dad for the boys. I really love him. And I think this could be a good thing. You can visit the boys whenever you want." Orihime explained about what she and ulquiorra talked about. Ichigo processed what she said.

Then he said "I think that is the best way to do it. As mother for you, I know you wouldn't want to give sasuke and daisuke to complete strangers. So I agree with you and ulquiorra." He said smiling. "That's good to hear. And I hope you find true love for yourself ichigo" she said giving him a hug. As they were now best friends. Orihime packed up her stuff and ulquiorra came to the house. He helped her pack up and get ready to move in to their new home in heuco mundo.

Since the twins were only 3 months old. They were clueless on what was going on. Ichigo knew this was the best, before ulquiorra and orihime left ichigo said to his sons "don't worry boys I'll visit real soon I love you both" he said kissing them on the foreheads and watched them leave. Ulquiorra and orihime waved good bye smiling. Ichigo had faint smile and waved back. As the gate closed he walked home. When orihime got to heuco mundo. She thought that aizen would refuse but he was the one who supported Uqluiorra's idea.

Only because they have the upper hand as the winter battle was being prepared. "This is our room" said ulquiorra. He showed her a three bedroom room, one room was theirs, and the other two is for the twins when they are older. For now they share one room. "This is lovely." She said looking around to see it's very useful and everything she needed was here. Ichigo's parents supported the choice he and orihime made. Now ichigo can focus on his school and job at the family clinic.

Natalia was seen walking to her part time job at the café. Ichigo was on soul reaper duty. Natalia blushed deeply when she saw ichigo. She had a major crush on him. But she thought that orihime and ichigo were together and their sons. Ichigo turned around and saw natalia staring at him. "y-you can see me natalia?" he asked her. She nodded. "How is that possible? You're just a human" he said. "That's what you think..." she said in her mind. Ichigo saw that this is the first time, she saw him in this form.

"Umm I'm done with my soul reaper duty for the day…um do you wanna hang out?" he asked her. "What about orihime? And your sons?" she said looking down with her bangs in front of her. "Orihime and I are not together anymore. We are just friends. She took our sons with her and ulquiorra to heuco mundo. It's better this way." He said in a semi clam tone. "You're not hanging out with me just because I'm your rebound girl are you?" she asked him. "No I'm hanging out with you because I like you" he said with a smile. "y-you like me?" she said blushing looking at him.

He nodded and she smiled as she took his hand in hers. They go to get his body and from there hang out together. Natalia wasn't too sure to be with ichigo. He has so much history with orihime and on top of that he has kids of his own. Natalia decides to take it slow with ichigo, until she can find her true feelings for him and then tell him that she's a demon and vampire. Later that night Hannah went to a rave, she went to get a drink to drown her feelings. While at the bar she saw shinji walk in, she calls him over and they started to talk to each other.

After a while they started to hang out and danced together. Shinji instantly knew Hannah is the one for her. Hannah wanted to take it slow before she can know for sure he was the one for her. Their boss ken and Lisa also known as cupid lovers. Knew that pairing up Hannah and shinji will make a great couple. After a few dates Hannah and shinji were developing feelings for each other. The doctor other hand was hopelessly alone, but that's what he thinks. While walking alone late at night.

He heard a scream. He ran to where he heard the scream and saw girl in trouble. And it was senna. He leaps in to action and saves her. "Thank you for coming to my rescue" said senna. "No problem miss" said the doctor. "My name is senna what's yours?" she asked. "Most the people and my friends call me doctor" he said. Senna and the doctor decided to hang out at eleven o'clock at night. The doctor was developing feelings for senna. She was a sweet, hyper active girl who loves life. Seemed like each couple had found their true love.

Until that night when orihime went out to do last minute errands, she bumped in to natalia who was going home after hanging out with ichigo. They got in to fight about an unknown rumor at school that got spread. Instead of listen each other's side they fought. Until Hannah and shinji came by and broke up the fight. Soon after they made orihime and natalia sat down and talk it out rather than fighting.

_**The intervention between orihime and natalia: **_

_**Orihime: you spread a rumor that I'm a slut!**_

_**Natalia: nuh-uh you said that about me!**_

_**Orihime: because of you I skipped a full semester of school and worked my ass off to graduate!**_

_**Natalia: you got it all wrong! I would never do that to you **_

_**Hannah: it sounds like someone doesn't like either of you and made this scheme to drive you two apart. **_

_**Shinji: yea but, who could it be**_

_**Hannah: I have no idea. **_

_**Natalia: I think I know who it might be **_

_**Hannah: who? **_

_**Natalia: that stuck up popular girl sakura hitomishiro**_

_**Shinji: oh yea I've heard about her, she hates competition **_

_**Hannah: maybe be she saw you two as a threat and the only way to get what she wanted was to drive you two apart. **_

_**Orihime: that bitch! I can't believe she did this. I'm sorry natalia **_

_**Natalia: I'm sorry to orihime **_

_***orihime and natalia hug each other***_

Hannah and shinji smiled as they helped their best friends, get back together of being friends. To celebrate they all went to Hannah's house and watched a movie together. Hannah suggest a sleep over but, natalia had work after her classes.

Senna and the doctor had another date planned and orihime had to take care of her sons. As it was already midnight everyone went home except shinji. He decided to stay with Hannah, since her parents were on a business trip. Hannah parents don't know that the boyfriend she always talked about was not really eighteen. He was actually twenty eight. But took syrup to look eighteen and stay that way. Hannah didn't care what age he was. All she cared about was how nice he was.

And that he's willing to risk his life for her. Hannah was and bit worried how she would break the news to them. But her parents don't come home until three days. So it was very hard to do it. But knowing her parents, they were very strict, on who she dates. They were so excited about tomorrow; they are looking so forward to see what lies in stored for them. Since tomorrow they all start college. Will things work out for them all? Or will new problems rise to the occasion? Read the next chapter to find out.


	3. college starts

Chapter 3: college starts

Next day, everyone gets ready to go college. Each of them start at different times. Hannah made breakfast as shinji was taking a shower. Natalia and ichigo were already at school in class, whereas the others don't start in the afternoon. College was so different from high school. The many differences were that the time for classes were different. Teachers are either going to be nice and fair or very strict. Plus there was various majors to choose from and switch schools if you wanted to. There was a lot of things and that can happen this school.

Anyway orihime was at her new home in wako mundo. Ulquiorra had a flexible schedule now so he stays home with the boys and orihime goes to school. Aizen was pleased to have orihime back on their side, as he continued to plane out the winter war. Orihime was about to leave with grimmjow escorting to the portal to the school. Orihime hoped that ulquiorra really did changed and not just because aizen made him. Once she got the school she grabbed a quick snack and headed to her class.

Along the way she saw familiar faces, and made new friends. Once she got to class, the first thing they did was ice breakers. Where each person would talk about themselves to get to know each other and not feel awkward about it. She was a little nervous about, what other people would think about her. Especially how she got pregnant with ichigo broke up with him and hooked up with ulquiorra to be with her two sons. Once everyone took their turns in alphabetical order of their first name. It was orihime's turn to go.

Once she started talking about herself. Her classmates learned what struggles and obstacles she had but she didn't give up. She kept pushing on; she wants to make her sons proud of the accomplished she has. After that, the teacher went on and talked about what is to be expected in the class and so forth. The doctor, found love for himself too, in one of his classes he met a girl named reina nanami. The two spent the entire day together at the mall and hanging out.

Reina was sort of like him in a way, she can travel to the past. But she was also a mermaid. She couldn't tell her secret. He had to figure it out himself. She does her best to drop hints. Later in the day, the doctor and reina have a great time together eating ice cream and playing video games. Hannah and shinji worked out their schedules with work and school, so they can be together all the time. Hannah thought it was a bit weird.

Since she wasn't that committed at first. She barely knew shinji. As she got to know him more, she understood what struggles he faced. And she wanted to be a good girlfriend to him. Give him the love that he didn't have. The commissioner's ken and Lisa knew that paring up Hannah and shinji would be a great idea. By looks of their records. They had a lot in common than they think. Shinji was very committed. He didn't want to lose such a fantastic, sexy girl like Hannah. He knew that she has trust issues. That was understandable considering the life she lived. Of always running away from the cops, stealing things and so on.

He had to find a way to prove to her that she can trust him. And she can open up to him. So that their hearts can be together as one. Natalia saw ichigo at school. She was scared to even talk to him after that the, fact he and orihime broke up. Ichigo sees her and walked over to her. Natalia was frozen she didn't know to either leave or stay at her locker. "Natalia can I talk to you for a bit?" he asked her. "Um. S-sure ichigo" she said slightly blushing.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight. Maybe at the mall or the arcade. Since you and are very sporty. Well with video games ha-ha" he said. While chuckling a bit. He was so nervous. He thought he might have lost his game at picking up chicks. Natalia was stunned, of what she was being asked. She was so speechless, she was blushing crazy.

"Are you okay?" he asked a bit concerned. "Um...Yea. I'm fine. I'd love to go out with you tonight, ichigo. " she said with a smile. Ichigo smiled brightly, and thought that went really well than expected. Since he just got out of a relationship. Later in the day, Hannah and shinji had another mission to do. This one really scarred Hannah.

Because they were up against her ex-boyfriend, his name was Gaito matsumore. Shinji read his files, and saw that he was all wrong Hannah. And understood why she left him. Shinji hoped that he could be the perfect guy for her. "So um... Why did you fall in love with Gaito? If you don't mine me asking." Asked shinji he knew it was an awkward question for her to answer. As they were in the car driving to, confront him with the charges he has and to bring him to justice. Hannah sighed softly and answered his question. "Because I thought he was different. He led me to believe that he was someone that I could trust. But that was a huge mistake. I nearly died because of him. ".

"What happened?" shinji asked once more. "Well when I thought he loved me. We went out to do a mission to get some smuggled goods. When we got caught, he used me as a body shield. And I got 3 gunshot wounds. Two on each of my arms and the other on my right leg. When I was done he just ran with the goods, and never came back for me…"

Shinji placed his hand on her leg. She thought he was gonna make a move on her. She looked at him and he looked at her for a split second and said "it will be alright. I will make sure he never hurts you again". He gave her a smile then looked back at the road. Hannah smiled softly; she looked out the window looking at the skies. "Is something wrong?" shinji asked her. "Hm? Oh no I was just enjoying the view" she said sweetly. He loved the sound of her voice. So soft and sweet.

But the only obstacle standing in their way. Was Hannah's strict parents. They didn't know she was dating a man who was twenty eight. But took a serum to look eighteen. To Hannah she didn't care about the age. As long as there was a good relationship, love and respect. Once they arrived, it was time for action. Hannah grabbed her handy revolver and shinji got his revolver, as he parked the car. They got and slowly walked out looking around the area; making sure the perimeter was secured.

Shinji motioned Hannah to follow him as they slowly entered the building. Hannah remembered what room he was in. she wanted to forget those horrible memories. But she needed to remember to get him in prison for good. Hannah whispered to shinji that she wanted to handle this. He nodded and backed her up just in case. Once they found the room, she busted down the door and saw Gaito with another girl smoking weed. "Police, put your hands in the air where I can see them!" she yelled holding her gun. "Hannah, babe. I'm glad that you're alive" said gaito.

"Save it you fucker! I nearly died because of you! Now step away from the computer!" she yelled again after slapping him on the face. Before he attempted to hug her. The women was half naked in bed. She covered herself with the blanket. "You two are under arrest." Said shinji hand cuffing the women after she got on a shirt. "On what grounds?!" said gaito furiously. "You are charged, with smuggling goods, prostitution, drugs and the list goes on. You are your compliance here are going to jail." Said Hannah. "But I can't go to jail. I'm only seventeen. "said the girl.

She looked at Hannah seeing that Hannah was an eighteen year old police officer. And shinji appeared eighteen as well. "What do you think Hannah? Let her go?" asked shinji. "Yea let her go. As long as she learned her lesson to not be fooled by scum like him" she said. "Yes I've learned my lesson, thank you officers." Said the girl again. "We'll take you to the task force office. So you can wait for your ride." Hannah said calmly to the girl with a smile. The girl nodded back smiling; she was relieved that she wasn't going to jail.

Hannah faced gaito still pissed off. "As for you, you fucker. You're going to jail for a long time. I don't expect you to get free until your fifty years old. " said Hannah. Gaito begs and pleads to be set free, as he was twenty years old now. Hannah shoved him to shinji. Shinji hand cuffed him and held him so he wouldn't get away. Hannah took the girl to the squad car, to sit in the front with Hannah. As gaito was put in the back. Shinji and Hannah went to the squad car. As they arrived back at the task force police station.

The girl's brother was waiting. She was so happy to see her brother. As they thanked Hannah and shinji and left Lisa and ken took gaito to the prison cell. Hannah was relieved that gaito was gone for good. Shinji was happy to see Hannah happy. As they arrived home together, they took a shower together. And watched a movie before bed. Later that night, natalia was getting for her date with ichigo. She was very excited. This is the first date she had. She straighten her hair. Put on her favorite anime necklace. She wasn't sure what to wear. So she went with night club casual.

Around eight o'clock ichigo arrived at her house. He had a bouquet of white roses. He knew those were her favorite. He got out of his car, walked to the door and knocked. Natalia heard someone was at the door. She finished putting on her make-up, grabbed her designer bag that she paid for. With her earned money, since she worked at the melody diner. Once she got to the door, she opened and saw ichigo. "Hello ichigo" she said with a smile. "Hello natalia, you look very lovely this evening." He said. She blushed slightly and said

"thank you. You look very handsome." She returned the compliment. He hands her the bouquet of flowers. "White roses. You remembered" she said with a smile taking it and smelled the roses. "Of course, it's your favorite" he said. He leads her to the car, after she locked the door. "So where are we going?" she asked. "I thought the teen club would be best. Since you and I love music. " he said. She nodded as she buckled up in the car.

About four minutes later, they arrived. Ichigo, being a gentleman he went to her side of the car. And opened the door for her. She giggled saying "why thank you kind sir". He grinned and said "your welcome milady." Once they got inside, they went to go sit down and looked at the menu. As music was being played. It was open mike night as random people went up sing songs. "You're a good singer, why don't you go up before we eat?" he said. She blushed more saying "i-I could never. I'm really shy." She said. "But you are really good." He said.

He encourages her to go up and sing. Once she finally took his offer. She went up and sang the theme song of the anime ouran high school host club in English. Ichigo and other people in the audience was very impressed with her singing. She felt like a rock star on stage. She was so pumped as she sang. After she sang they, ordered what they wanted. About five minutes later. They ate their food, got desert and dance together.

As it was getting late, and the date was coming to a close, ichigo took her home. And walked her to her door. It was a little awkward at first. Until they both looked at each right in the eyes. And kissed. The two were blushing really bad. As they enjoyed it. Natalia slowly broke off the kissed. They said there goodnights. And both left. To them it was the best night of their lives. Natalia texted Hannah all the details that went down tonight. They all hoped that tomorrow would be a great day.


	4. the night to hang out with friends

Chapter 4: the night to hang out with friends

It was a nice day, as everyone had school. Sure it was a drag, just like high school. Only difference, this prepares them for their future careers. Natalia envy Hannah because, she always has class in the morning. Then she's off to work in the afternoon and have the whole night to herself with shinji. Where for her, she has classes in the afternoon and work at night. She only has time for herself in the morning. But she usually spends the morning either cleaning or sleeping in after a hard night at work.

She only spends time with ichigo on her day off. During the day, everyone does their daily routines; by the time it was around two o'clock. Hannah and shinji were off to work. Natalia was lucky because today. Her class was cancelled, so she drove home and relaxed. At the police station, Hannah and shinji were indoors doing paper work. It was boring but as long as they did it together it was fun. Hannah's phone was beeping. Once she looked at it. She got a text form Natalia.

The text message read "hey Hannah want to hang out tonight with all of our friends?" Hannah replied back saying "sure, is ichigo going? Cuz I'm bringing shinji." Few minutes later she got another text form Natalia that read "yep and okay meet us at zansabar at five o clock." Hannah replied back saying ok. Shinji looked to Hannah a bit confused. "Hey babe what's going on?" he asked."We just got invited to a hang out at zansabar." She said with a smile. "Coolness, who invited us?" he said.

"Natalia. We need to meet them there at five o clock." Hannah answered his question. As the two finished up the paperwork. They went home to take a shower and get ready. The doctor also received the messaged on his phone and got ready also. Everyone was pumped to see each other again. Hannah wore a black shirt with a glitter skull on it, blue shorts; black knee high stockings and her favorite buckled high-heeled boots. She wore her hair in a ponytail, along with simple make up and jewelry.

The one thing she never takes off is her sky blue seashell necklace. That necklace helps her control her transformations and her powers. Shinji wore a simple black shirt, brown jeans and sneakers. As he fixed up his hair. Also wore the same matching pendant, as Hannah's but the color was gray. At Natalia's house. She and ichigo got ready as well. At around five o'clock everyone met up at the bar.

"Natalia!" Hannah said happily hugging her. She was so happy to see her best friend again. Shinji was also happy to see their friends again. As they went inside, it was very huge and crowded. "It's a good thing you reserved a spot for us Natalia" said shinji. Looking around barely seeing any seats opened as they sat down. "Yep, I called in just time before it was takened." She said with a smile. Once sitting down, they looked over at the menu to see what looked good.

Hannah was a bit spacing out as she listened to the music. "Babe? Are you okay?" asked shinji as he was looking at her concerned. Hannah looked at him and smiled, snapping out of it saying "yes I am fine. I was just so focused on the song." Their waitress came by, to take their order.

Once they decided on what they wanted . They went ahead to order. As they waited they listened to more music and catched up on what's been going on. They missed seeing each other, and hanging out together. When they got to the dance floor they dance to their hearts content. All of them love to dance, shinji and Hannah tore it up on the dance floor. They all had such a great time. And it was their best luck that it was karaoke night too. Hannah was the first brave person to go up and a sing the theme song to ouran high school host club, which is sakura kiss.

The crowd goes, crazy for Hannah as they wanted another encore. Shinji got to the stage and they both sang high school of the dead. The crowd loved them. Their presence was fantastic, as they left the stage. Natalia was talked in to going up on the stage, once she got on stage. She sang a year without rain by Selena Gomez. She was a bit scared but, she ended up enjoying it. Ichigo the who made her, loved her singing voice.

He secretly had a singing voice. Just like his mother. But he could never pull it off. Considering he gets enough abuse about his hair. Let alone being a soul reaper. He may be good in his studies and school. It seemed like he was just scared or nervous. But with natalia by his side. He can make it work, with the right motivation and support. Even though ichigo didn't really have much of a relationship with orihime.

He felt some sort of spark with natalia. But he wasn't exactly sure. Natalia secretly loved him but, she wasn't sure to be with ichigo. Considering that he broke up with orihime and has two sons. She wasn't sure if they should stay friends or officially date. Since orihime and her sons are with Ulquiorra.

After Natalia's performance, there food was ready. As they started eating. Other people went up to perform. "Wow this food is delicious" said Hannah. The others nodded in agreement. Shinji and Hannah shared their food and fed each other. Everyone around them, thought they were such a cute couple. Natalia was very happy to hang out with ichigo, after so long. She always cherish those moments. Moments later they went in to a private room that was rented for them.

They decided to have more together. Just them in a quiet room. When Hannah opened the mini fridge, she saw bottles of all sorts of alcohol and food. "Hey guys check this out" she said to others. When they turned to her direction, they the countless alcohol and awesome food that was stocked. "Whoa, now this is awesomeness" said shinji with a smile. "Time to have way more fun now" said ichigo. "Boys.." said natalia to herself as she rolled her eyes. Hannah softly giggled. As she passed out the alcohol around to them.

"So I was thinking we should play a game" said ichigo. "What did you have in mind?" natalia asked. "Why not something form when we were kids. Like truth or dare" Hannah suggested . "I guess sure" said natalia. "That's a great idea honey" said shinji smirking. Once Hannah finished an entire bottle of Heineken. She placed it on the floor.

And whoever it turned to that person who spinned, can ask a truth question or dare something to do something stupid or funny, maybe both. So when Hannah spinned the bottle. The bottle spinned at an accurate speed. Then slowed down and stopped right in front of ichigo.

Ichigo blushed. He wasn't sure what was going to happen. And sure didn't want natalia to see him make a huge fool of himself. Hannah smiled reassuring that it wouldn't brutal for his sake. And not to humiliate him, especially when natalia was around. "So ichigo truth or dare." Hannah said. "Truth" he responded to her. "In your opinion what do you think about rukia kuchiki" Hannah asked. Natalia looked a bit worried. She was scared to hear what ichigo had to say about her.

"Well honestly, rukia is a good friend. She can be a pain sometimes. But not as bad as kon. That's for sure, she's cool to be around." He said. Natalia smiled and softly sighed in relief. Then when it was ichigo's turn to spin. The bottle landed on shinji. "So shinji, truth or dare?" ichigo asked calmly and half wasted. "Hmm..I choose dare." He said being brave. "Ok I dare you to molest your teen wife there" ichigo said. Normally he would have gone with something cooler than that.

But hey what do you expect when you're drunk. You say random things. Hannah wasn't really surprise about it. When shinji was full on drunk he did molest his own teen wife. As they two were both eighteen by drinking a special potion. To stop the aging process. Hannah was too drunk to care what shinji did she loved it either way. Shinji's turn to turn bottle was in motion. As the bottle spin, it was intense to see who it lands on. It lands on, natalia. She blushed deeply.

"Well,well,well looks like its Natalia's turn now" said Hannah totally wasted. "Natalia I dare you to kiss ichigo for two minutes" said drunken shinji. "w-what?!" she said shocked and blushed was barely even drunk. She was scared to this. But she couldn't back down. One way or the other, she had to this. Ichigo faced her. She was still blushing hard. As they got close together. Ichigo and natalia closed their eyes , and kissed. Fireworks had spread. Natalia wrapped her arms around him.

He and held her close. Her emotions have surfaced towards him. She has liked him even more now than ever before. She felt so happy, she's never been this happy in her life. Hannah and shinji were kissing each other. The game took an interesting turn for them. It would seem that natalia and ichigo will date now, after this happening. She didn't care if ichigo was going to remember this or not. But she loved every minute of it. The two fell on top of each other and continued to kiss more. Even though the two minutes were over, they continued still. It was determined that this night was something for all them to remember . Who knows what lies ahead for them now.


	5. new challenges to face

Chapter 5: new challenges to face

Next day, ichigo woke up with a massive head ache. Once he got to school he saw Natalia. "Hey Natalia. Can we talk?" he said walking up to her. She was frozen. She wondered if he remembered the kiss. To her it seemed embarrassing. "Listen about last night…"he said before he could continue on, Natalia stopped him. "Ichigo...Do you regret anything?" she asked him. Looking down with her bangs over her eyes. He looked at her said. "The only thing I regret was drinking a lot last night".

She looked at him with a small smile. "Um…ichigo what else do you remember form last night?" she asked again. "Well, now that you mentioned it. I do remember you and me kissing." He said looking away blushing and scratching his head. "o-oh…did you like it?" she asked blushing looking the opposite way. "Yea, did it was good" he said smiling at her. It seemed now that they have established that they like each other so much to even kiss each other. Natalia was scared to date him, he has history with orihime. Let it alone having two sons, ichigo told her that it was going to be okay. He has moved on, and wanted to start fresh.

Natalia nodded and she wanted to help in every way she can for him and his sons. Later that day, the doctor and orihime were seen together walking to class. "So orihime is there anything you want to do?" the doctor asked her. "Well since ulquiorra is taking of the boys. We could go to the mall and hang out" she said with smile. She was so happy to have another friend, tatsuki has been so busy lately with her karate sessions.

After about an hour. Class was over, the doctor and orihime walked out giggling and laughing. Once they got to orihime's car, they drove to the mall to hang out and study for their test that was coming up soon. "I'm amazed that class was fun today, compared to other days." Said the doctor. Orihime nodded in agreement saying "yea, and the professor seemed happier than usual too. Maybe some good luck has happened for him." Once they had arrived to the mall, they went to the coffee shop to study for a bit since the test was worth seventy percent of their grade.

Orihime felt she wasn't strong enough in battle, she wanted to get stronger. She didn't want to depend on ichigo or ulquiorra protecting her all the time. Now that she and ichigo are good friends. Ichigo is still protective her, because he wanted her to be safe. And Ulquiorra agreed on that too. They all want what is best for her. Orihime thought that training with rukia wasn't quite enough. The doctor noticed, that she was spacing out. "Earth to orihime? You okay?" he said snapping her out of it.

"Huh? Oh yes I'm okay. I was just in a deep thought that's all" she said chuckling a bit. "Are you sure? If something is bothering you. You can tell me, I'm here for you" he said reassuring her. "It's just that, I feel like I'm weak out of everyone in battle. And I want to get stronger" she said. "I see, I could help you. Or we could find you another person to help" he said offering his help. "That would be great thanks" she said with a smile. About five minutes later, they finished studying. Putting their books away, and headed out to hang out at a different part of the mall.

Orihime loved his company, she felt happy to have friends around her. And she's no longer alone, neither feeling sad nor aching pain of have no one in her life. Later in the day ichigo and Natalia started to hang out. Getting to know each other little by little. They see they have more in common than they thought. Natalia felt happy. She knew she can trust ichigo, ichigo has found the right person for him. Natalia just wanted to take things slow. And not rush in to it. She wasn't on speaking terms with her brothers or father, after her mother had died. Ichigo wondered if he could help her.

But she told him it was better this way. Especially the fact that her brother Virgil blaming her for causing their mother's death. Ichigo felt bad for her. It would seem with this knowledge they have stuff common. Other than the fact that they go to school together and fight hollows together too. Each of them has their own challenge to face. Orihime wants to get stronger and be more independent.

Ichigo wants to prove to Natalia that he wants to protect her and he can be a better person for his and her sake. The doctor wants to be accepted for who he is and not get left out. He thinks if he can help orihime, then she can help him fit in and help them out with hollows and whatever other danger lies ahead for them. Natalia wasn't the type of person to trust anyone. But somehow she trusted ichigo. As they got to know each other more, ichigo learned why she had trust issues. He thought if she and her brother were to meet, and try to settle this ugly mess. then there can be love and peace between these siblings. Natalia didn't want him involved.

But it seemed that he had his mind set on it. Natalia had to find a way to convince ichigo, that he's doing is just going to create more chaos. he could end up dead. While at the mall orihime and the doctor finished up what they wanted to do. then headed to kisuke's shop, to use the under ground training room. When kisuke agreed, he opened the floor door that led to the underground training room. after going down such a long stair case, the two were ready for battle. "wow i didn't think a shop keeper would have this place." said the doctor. "he-he well kisuke isn't really an ordinary shop keeper." orihime said giggling a bit. "mind telling what he is exactly orihime?" he asked her once more.

"i really dont have all the details doctor. you might want to talk to ichigo. during his training the two usually talk a lot." she said. "very well, lets begin our training" he said fixing his tie and getting in to his fighting position. Orihime looked at him with a serious face. He then dashed towards her attempting to punch her but she said " Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily Santen Kesshun i reject!". a orange/yellowish shield was shown in a shape of a triangle. he was very impressed with the skills that she said.

But being impressive will have to take more than that in order to gain more power. As he continue to strike trying to break the barrier, she kept her shield up. even though this was just sparing practice she, still need to learn that even an enemy will not go easy on her. she has to use full force of will and determination in order to win. from a distance yoruichi and kisuke watched their session. "it would seem orihime, is progressing nicely. almost better than ichigo" yoruichi said with a giggle. "good thing ichigo isn't here. other wise he would just protest with what you said" kisuke said with a smile.

"yoruichi do you feel that?" he asked her. "yes, i do. soon a new power will be granted to orihime. but how can be sure if this power will be a blessing or a curse to her." said yoruichi. "only time will tell. when that power awakens i shall studied it more carefully." he said seriously. "just how are you planning to do that?" she asked once more. "I'm going to ask orihime to give me her Shun Shun Rikka. form that point to when i can figure out the power. she has to stick with her friends to protect her form danger. without her powers she's completely useless." he continued on more serious. yoruichi sighed as she turned her direction to orihime and her friend fighting.

"so to what you think the boy's power is kisuke." yoruichi asked kisuke changing the subject about orihime. " i sense form this new spiritual pressure he has. it could probably mean that he's turning to be soul reaper in training himself." he said. "but how is that possible? his records show that none of his family members are soul reapers." said yoruichi. "well that's what he thought about ichigo. but with this boy. he's been hanging out with orihime and her friends quite often. whether or not he becomes a soul reaper. he will again great power and fight along side with his friends to protect karakura an the world." kisuke said looking to yoruichi as the two talked.

"even so...how can we know for sure. unless he starts training with you or me" she said. "well yoruichi, do you want to train him?" he asked her. "how about we do it together kisuke" she said with a grin. that he thought was cute. when their turn to their attention to orihime and the doctor. they noticed how well their reflexes and reaction is. about three hours worth of training session orihime and the doctor finished and they were exhausted.

"y'know for a girl you fight pretty well" he said. "um..thanks" she said. she wasn't sure that was a rude comment or he was being sincere about it. Later in the day, Natalia was very persistent to stop ichigo looking up for her brother. "ichigo you need to stop this please. you have no idea what your getting yourself in to here. my brother and i aren't exactly good with talking." she said to him. "Natalia, obviously you and your brother have put it off this long. its time that you two start to face the music and try to get along." he said to her.

"your not getting it. if he and i met again. it's going to be chaos. and life as we know it will end. my father is a demon. which means my dad favors my brothers than me. i know by know he's stronger than me. I'm begging you please stop this. the last thing i need is to see you dead." she said to him looking down as a few tears fell. he sighed as he lifted her head and spoke her in a soft voice and said "okay, if it means that much to you. I'll stop trying to look for him. I'd rather fight dozens of hollows than to see you cry".

"r-really?" she said looking at him. as he nodded, she wiped her tears away and they both hugged each other. the doctor was seen walking home, until he sensed a girl following him. each time looked behind her the suppose girl would hide. each time this happened he heard faint giggling. he thought was being haunted by ghosts. finally when was about three blocks away form his house. he turned around and saw the girl. "is there a reason why you are following me?" he asked in a clam voice. "well i...um...you see I've seen you around school and well. I like you a lot. my name is senna." the girl introduced herself. "well most of my friends call me the doctor. its a pleasure to meet you senna" he said with a smile and a British accent. "i see your not the only British person to be living in Japan" she said. "yes, well my step sister hannah is also British." he said.

"step sister? how is that possible?" she asked. "well, her parents had a divorce once. her dad married my mom. but a few years later my mom and her dad both got remarried to the original person they first met." he said explaining. "must be hard for you huh" she said a soft voice. "sometimes it is. where do you live?" he asked her nicely. "well I'm sort of a drifter. i go where the wind takes me" she said looking up at the sky then to him with a smile. "a young lady such as yourself shouldn't wander the streets. you can live with me if you want." he offered to her. "sure, that's very kind of you doc" she said cutely. the two walked together to his house. once he settled in he showed her to her room.

Senna instantly liked him, but she wanted to take it slow and see if he feels the same way about her to. for now they stay friends and try to get to know each other more. as senna settled in, he went to go make dinner for them. senna was very lucky to have found such a kind person like him. she wonders if there could be a future for them. she laid in bed looking at the ceiling.

Once dinner was ready the doc went up to the guest room and knocked on the door. "hey senna?" he said. "yea?" she said. "time for dinner" he said to her. "oh, okay I'm coming" she responded. she got off the bed and opened the door to see him standing there. the two walked down the stairs and headed to the dining room. she was so amaze d with the food he had prepared. he took a chair for her. "why thank you kind sir" she politely. "your welcome" he said looking to her smiling. as they were eating dinner, they had a delightful conversation. when dinner had ended, she went up to go take a bath and get ready for bed.

Even hannah and shinji had to face their own challenges as well. when Hannah's parents found that shinji was lying about his age. they forbid her to never see him again. but she had enough with her parents bossing her around. legally hannah is eighteen years old. which meant she can do whatever she wants. but her parents were too clingy to let her go. they didn't want to see her leave off with a twenty eight year old man, who took a reverse aging serum to look and stay eighteen again.

Hannah didn't care if shinji was old her. what mattered to her was respect, and love. through out her life, she has dealt with wrong type of guys. such as robbers, drug dealers, rapists. shinji proved to her that he was the right person for her. after beating up her pervious abusive rich boyfriend. shinji has a stable safe home, in a nice neighborhood that was about five miles away form karakura high school that hannah and shinji attended with their friends. as her parents strongly refused it. hannah simply went up to her room packed everything. striping her room clean leaving the bed matt and her curtains behind.

She also gathered items that uses in the bathroom as well. thus having her carrying three luggage, her siblings jade, james, and Jake were sad to see hannah and their parents fight like this. because they are younger, they still lived with their parents. her parents say she will regret making this decision and return home. and when she does she will face a great amount of punishment. hannah told them that only times she's ever returning home is for her sibling's birthdays her parent's birthdays and holidays. shinji helped hannah put her things in the car, and drove off. hannah was happy to finally leave that hell hole of a neighborhood and her old boyfriend in jail.

Shinji was happy to have found love after so long. at first he thought hannah wouldn't like to date a guy like him, because of the age difference before he took the serum. but she told him that age doesn't matter to her. all that matters is that she is respected, have things to talk about through common interests and have fun. these were opposites that her old boyfriend and her had issues with. her parents were too stupid and blind to see the truth about kariya. now hannah and shinji can have peace as they spend the rest of their lives together. once they arrived to his house.

They both unload the car and started to unpack. whatever hannah couldn't find space for stayed in the luggage until they could find space. but that seemed to be okay. as shinji found a place for all her stuff. by the time dinner came shinji cooked for her, while she took a shower. She was so happy to find such a sweet, kind, gentle person like shinji. and her parents will soon realize that what hannah did was for the better of her. shinji was very happy to have found someone like hannah. he had spent all his life, being rejected and an outcast. thinking he had no meaning to his life. that is until when he got a call form work saying that a girl was being terrorized. as he went to the scene it was hannah and her abusive boyfriend.

He couldn't believe his eyes such a innocent nice caring girl that he knew with a low life scum. what was worse is that her parents didn't know this side of her boyfriend. Shinji hated people like this one. and so he brought this guy to justice. soon after hannah was recruited to being a police officer. at first she didn't like the idea, since ken and Lisa were friends with her parents. shinji however, convinced her to join and she became chief officer shinji her subordinate. shinji was very excited to be working with hannah, as they were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend.


	6. all this free time that I have

Chapter 6: all this free time that I have

**DISCALIMER: THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE SEMI SHORT PARAGRAPHTS TO SOME OF THE MAIN CHARACHER'S POINT OF VIEW. SUCH AS HANNAH, SHINJI, NATALIA, ICHIGO, THE DOCTOR, SENNA AND ORIHIME.**

**Hannah's P.O.V.: ** I didn't realize the college life would be so stressful, but at the same time fun. I have a part time job, an awesome boyfriend. My classes are flexible and work with my schedule. Plus I have so much free time, that shinji and I can spend time together. My life has changed a lot since I left England. I got my old boyfriend in jail for abusing me. I left my old house leaving my parents, and my siblings behind as we arrived in japan. Then I met shinji, he's so kind and much everything that my old boyfriend was opposite of. If wasn't for shinji for coming to my aid to arrest kariya, I would have been killed. And he got me the job to work at National Police Agency of Japan- Task Force Police Unit 637 Pct. His bosses ken and Lisa, who apparently friends with my parents. Got me promoted to chief officer and shinji was my subordinate as assistant chief since I was living with shinji. Everything has gone perfectly well. I don't regret anything. Sometimes I miss seeing my siblings. They are so young, and they look up to me as their older sister. Shinji's house about fifteen miles away from Hannah's old house.

**Shinji's P.O.V: ** I didn't expect to find love again. All my life have been rejected, and felt like an outsider. I felt like I didn't belong anywhere. What made matters worse, was that I lost all of my fellow team members in a horrible fate during one of our missions. I felt like my life was over, that is until I got a call to save a girl form her abusive boyfriend. When I saw her, I instantly fell in love. As I got to know Hannah more, she and I have a lot in common. I had found my soul only obstacle was her parents. But we overcame that, as she stood up for herself and left her home that she was living in japan. And she came to live with me. Now that we are together, we have adopted two kids named Isabella and Justin and we got married. Our lives have been an awesome adventure with minor setbacks but overall it's been fun.

_**Ichigo's P.O.V: **_ My life has been a roller coaster ride. There was so much that has been happening. Especially with my love with. If only I had my mom to help me out. But I know she is, she will always have a special place in my heart along with my new girlfriend natalia. It's tough to handle everything including with two twin sons. But any way as long as I have natalia I'm happy. I'm still working on to put my life together; it's not easy growing up without a I have friends and my brother and sisters supporting me along with natalia. I've have grown stronger and mature over the years. Being college has its ups and when hollows can appear at any time. And my classes are scheduled at certain times. It makes harder for me to make excuses. It's not like high school when the teachers are gullible. But it's good to have friends who got your back. Cuz whenever I'm doing something else, I can count on my friends to help me including with hollows.

_**Natalia's P.O.V: **_ a lot has changed, since I left New York. I was an average American girl, taking life on my own. Secretly keeping people form knowing that I'm half demon like my dad. Plus I keep my distance form my brothers. Whenever I make friends, I make sure they don't know about my family. Last thing I need is someone killed or hurt on my conscious. I'm glad that I met Hannah. She understands me; we have been friends since we were like five years can tell each other anything. When I met ichigo it was like a dream come true, until that bump in the road, knowing that he has kids with orihime. Its sort sad that she got to do that with him first. But in case at least I know I can trust him and help in any way I can. College is tough, but I can handle it. I think it's good that I have a part time job Cuz I can make money and work hard.

_**The doctor[form doctor who]'s P.O.V: **_all that needs to be known, is that I'm a time lord. I travel through time for many years. I currently live in karakura town, japan. I have great friends and I attend college as well. All my life has been major roller coaster ride. And now I have the most beautiful girl, in life senna. I believe that my chance at love again will work out great.

_**Senna's P.O.V: **_ a lot has happened to me over the years, as I thought I was a soul reaper. But I just a lost person, having other people's memories. My life was a living hell. But I got by okay, I have friends to help me out. And I second on life. With my new life I have accomplished a lot. And I have new man in life. Hopefully I could experience love.

_**ORIHIME'S P.O.V. **_I have to admit, a lot has really changed for me. Especially about me being a teen mother having two twin boys and living in the world of the living to be in school as boyfriend ulquiorra raises my sons. I never expected that this would happen. But all that matters is I'm getting my life back in order and prioritize my life as well.


	7. the amazing change in orihime & Natalie

Chapter 7: the amazing change in orihime and Natalia's life

After a full day without orihime's hair pins, she felt like something was missing. She was so anxious about what kisuke found about her current powers. He sensed a new one was about to be born, making her stronger. Ichigo and his friends had to work harder to keep her safe, since she was clearly defenseless and weak without the shun shun rika. Orihime was feeling like she was being a burden to ichigo he always had to protect her and because of her being defenseless he was being away from Natalia. And Natalia was sad that ichigo wasn't with her that much, but it was understandable orihime is his friend and the mother of his two sons. Orihime does like to be around Natalia and Hannah because they help her out and they all hang out a lot together. Shinji thinks of orihime as a sister, just like ichigo he wants to protect her.

No one really knows why hollows have been appearing a lot lately. A theory was the hollows were all after orihime because she didn't have her powers, another theory was aizen was controlling them to mess with us as the showdown with him grew near. Natalia trusted ichigo, since he knew himself that he had no feelings for orihime anymore. And only thinks of her as a best friend. She got a call form ichigo, to come to kisuke's shop. As he had finally figured out orihime's new power, "hey everyone" orihime said in a happy greeted her, as jinta took her to the subterranean underground training grounds, "it took some time but i now know the new power that you will have orihime" he said very pleased. "By examining the source of your powers, the new one that you gain is similar, to chant discard spells like what captains and lieutenants use. Including rukia, but it will strengthen your current powers to eighty percent. By looking in to further I would say, you could have the potential to be a substitute soul reaper yourself. The new power you gain is called blooming fire. With that technique you can combine all your current powers to one big attack and that attack will create major damage to your opponent. It even works on menos, hollows and arrancars. But before I told you to stay out of the fight." He paused for dramatic effect and continues.

"But now I'm letting you be in the front lines. To fight alongside with your friends." He said. "That's great news, thanks mister urahara" she said happily. Ichigo and the others that were there were happy for her, and she no longer had to be alone. But still even with that power she's still targeted by aizen and aizen also is targeting Natalia too. During Natalia's training with yoruichi; yoruichi noticed that Natalia was getting stronger. Within minutes Natalia had the ability to teleport. But it wasn't an ordinary teleport was punching and kicking Natalia. She dodged pretty quickly. "What is this power, it's not flash step, but it's similar to Sonído. How is this possible? Whatever the case, she needs to master it more." Yoruichi thought to herself. Natalia could tell she had gain new power.

She wasn't sure what it was exactly but she did felt stronger. "You can feel it can you Natalia?" she said to her. "Yea, a new power. And it seems I could probably surpass ichigo ha-ha" she said. "Now that you can do this flash step like power. You know what we will call new and improve flash step. Anyway, you have the potential to be a soul reaper. But since we have limited time. You will have ten days to do shikai and bankai." Said yoruichi. "Ten days?! Can we will do it that short amount of time?" she asked."With my methods, you will accomplish it. Trust me" she said with a smile. Natalia nodded as she believed and trusted yoruichi. With no time to waste she started the fundamentals and the foundation to the training exactly how she prepared ichigo. Natalia felt pretty confident that she could do this. She looked up to yoruichi like a mother. And she had faith in her. After five hours Natalia went to the hot springs to relax, she could feel her aches and pain flow away due to the water.

Once she was relaxed yoruichi knew too much training will make her exhausted to she call it a day, and sent her off home. Ichigo was home taking care of the household chores. She was surprise that he was doing that for her. He knew that he hasn't been around much cuz he had to protect orihime. To make it up for it. He did everything that she would normally do. Since he also knew that she was busy training. "What's the occasion?" she asked as she walked in. "nothing special. I figured since you work a lot and training. I want to hold my end of the fort and help out." He said with a smiled and slightly blushed. "How's orihime?" she asked about her best friend. "She's good, she got a new power" he said. "Really that's so cool" she said "I know right? Anyway how's the soul reaper training?" he asked her. "It's going really well, yoruichi thinks I can surpass you" she said giggling teasing him. "Is that so?" he smirked and glomped her then said "Then let's see the new power you have little miss demon".

She slightly blushed and she flashed stepped form him to the door and then back. "Whoa, your flash step is faster than mine." He said amazed. "It's faster than Sonído and flash step. Yoruichi's theory is it's combined. And it's a valuable asset to my training." She said. "Well that's fantastic, why don't we celebrate" he said hugging her and kisses her. "What do you have in mind?" she asked him. "How about renting a movie and eating our favorite dinner and inviting our friends?" he suggested."That sounds like a great idea, when are they coming?" she said. "In about 15-30 minutes" he said looking at his watch. By that time has passed, everyone came to join in the celebration. Natalia as very happy that she didn't consider herself a weakling. She has powers of her own. She knew that she can be just as good as ichigo. She always envied him, to be a soul reaper. And now that she's been working hard to be a soul reaper. She can work her way to be a captain or even a lieutenant. She figured that when she graduates soul reaper academy.

She and him can be together forever, and have a new generation of soul reapers. then once everyone has arrived the party started to celebrate Natalia and orihime's amazing new powers. both Natalia and orihime felt that they have proven themselves, to get this far and achieve their new powers. during the party everyone is having a good time, orihime and her best friends including Natalia. there were plenty of food. games and some carnival rides too. it was the biggest bash they've spent the night with ichigo, as the stroll through the streets taking a walk in the moonlight, enjoying each other's company. until tragedy struck. on their way back they heard screaming. when they got back to the house. they saw that there were assassins, but not the ones they saw in the world of the living. nothing was adding up. everyone teamed up to fight against them and demand answers. "keigo! mizurio! tatsuki! go get somewhere safe for the others and come back help!" said ichigo.

"r-right!" said keigo as the others ran to get their friends safe. renji, Natalia, hannah, rukia, shinji and ichigo turned in to soul reapers. orihime, uryuu, chad were also ready to fight. when keigo, mizurio and tatsuki returned. they also transformed to soul reapers to assist their friends. ichigo and renji went after the leader. "why are you here?!" ichigo questioned the leader while fighting. "that's none of your concern boy!" said the leader. "you attacked us! you honestly think you will get away with that?!" said renji. everyone was fighting their lives, to protect their friends and what they didn't realize was that was these so called assassins were aizen's helpers to test their strength and evaluate how well Natalia's and orihime's powers were. to see if it was worthy for aizen to use. "dance! sode no shirayuki! tsuginomai hakuren!" said rukia releasing her zanpakuto, as white pure snow mist appeared trapping one of the assassins in ice. "i caught one. we can take one alive and question him thoroughly" she said. "good, but keep alert. if these assassins are anything like the royal assassins, in the soul society. they could be incredibly fast" said renji.

"right." rukia nodded, her eyes widened when she saw her wall of ice trapping the assassin break. "really? you think a mere shear thin ice can defeat me? how pathetic." said the assassin as he was disguising his voice. the so called assassin rukia was up against was gin. but gin didn't have his sword shinso with him. gin was wearing the assassin outfit plus a voice modulator hidden his mask to change his voice. rangiku appeared, as toshiro assigned her to help ichigo with this crisis. when gin saw rangiku his eyes widened as he thought "rangiku! why did you come, i-i cant fight you...".

he backed off and went to tosen the so called leader of the assassins. "hey where are you going?!" said rangiku as he was getting away. "we have already done our mission" said gin in disguise. "your mission?! you coward ! c'mon and fight!" said keigo. he dashed toward the assassin and injured his shoulder. rangiku was stunned and saw something familiar about the assassin, "i-it cant be.." rangiku thought. keigo and mizurio teamed up with ichigo and renji to kill the leader, while hannah, shinji, Natalia and tatsuki helped orihime. "roar zabimaru!" renji released his sword attacking the leader but it got blocked and tosen slashed renji across on the chest. renji screamed in pain, rangiku got to renji and started to heal him with a special kido.

tosen had already did his duty and told the other assassins to pull back as they vanished. everyone was fairly injured but okay, everyone was very confused on what just happened. as the party had ended early they had spent the night cleaning and putting things away but also trying to figure out who these assassins here. it was a fun and weird night. in heuco mundo tosen and gin along with some arrancars had returned as the hogiyoku was sixty percent awake."so you've all returned, and what is your conclusion to the evaluation" said aizen. "two girls you have fond over, orihime inoue and Natalia Bradshaw, have achieve new powers. the way they fought has proven to show they can be useful" said tosen. aizen noticed that gin was staring off in to space. "gin? are you alright?" asked aizen. gin quickly looked to aizen and responded

"yes course, i was reflecting on the past about a certain someone." "is that "someone" rangiku matsumoto?" said aizen as he asked curiously. "of course not, anyway when shall we capture the girls" he said covering up what he was really thinking. and tried to focus on this plan that aizen was secretly depressed that he had left his true love behind in all of this mess. he and rangiku have been childhood friends that had led to falling in love with each other. leaving rangiku on sogiyoku hill was the hardest thing he ever done. but he is determined to stop aizen and prove to the soul society and rangiku of he's true intentions.

after seeing aizen. gin walked to his quarters until ulquiorra stopped him. "for someone to be loyal to aizen, you are truly impressive to lie to his face like that. " said ulquiorra. "what are you talking about ?" said gin playing dumb. "dont act innocent. i saw what happened. you were looking like a love sick puppy " said ulquiorra noticing gin's facial expressions. "what makes you say that?" gin asked crossing his arms. "I've been there trust me. losing hannah to that cop shinji was very sad. she dump me" ulquiorra said with a serious like expression."so mister emo boy finally admits to having a heart ?" gin was ragging on him. "ok yes fine I'll admit " he said. "but that's not the point, i know you miss that women who's the lieutenant of squad ten" ulquiorra went on understanding his pain.

"there's nothing i can do about it now. i cant just ask captain aizen to let me go see her on the spot. the only way for me to see rangiku again as the winter battle and proving to her and the soul society that I'm not aizen's puppet anymore." said gin. "if that's the case, then I'll help you." ulquiorra said supporting him. "you cant be serious. if the others find out we will never hear the end of it and most likely be killed by captain tosen" said gin. "well then we would have to be stealthily about it. I've done before." he said. with that ulquiorra and gin planned out a way for him to see rangiku more often without getting in to trouble. back in the world of the living. ichigo and his friends went to see kisuke and yoruichi for some answers. "hey carrot top" said jinta.

"stop call me that!" he said. "yea, whatever. what do you need?" asked jinta. "we are to see kisuke and yoruichi, its important" said keigo. "ah, ichigo and friends what a delightful surprise" said kisuke walking in with yoruichi in her human form. "cut the crap kisuke, we need answers" said shinji. "what's going on?" asked yoruichi. "last night we were attacked by weird assassins" said hannah. "weird assassins? are you there not form the royal guard?" yoruichi asked again. "we are very sure, and one assassin seemed very familiar to me" said rangiku. "very familiar you say? this could be a problem" said kisuke.

"how so? what happened?" asked ichigo. "for awhile this isn't the first time these assassins appeared. whenever there's a hollow sighting these assassins showed up killing hollows but also absorbing the souls they save." kisuke explained. "so that's what has been throwing us off when there's a hollow sighting." said rukia."as what rangiku said. when she saw something familiar. i have a hunch that aizen could be apart of this. " said yoruichi. "this doesn't add up at all." said tatsuki. "there has to be a way to stop this madness." said Natalia. everyone agreed with her. "now is that the time to worry about it. you all have enough to stress out about already. yoruichi, renji, rangiku and i will handle this." said kisuke. they all nodded and headed back. will gin and ulquiorra plan work? will rangiku forgive gin for leaving her? will ulquiorra deceive gin? read the next chapter to find out.


	8. planning for the future

Chapter 8: planning for the future

With the fact that, there's no proms in college and only spring fling dances or other cool events happening. The most important thing to worry the most is getting good grades to plan for the future. Ichigo plans on being a doctor and Natalia is gonna be a high school teacher. Hannah and shinji have their hearts set on being police officers. Where as everyone else still have a lot to think about.

College isn't about fun and games; it was about planning and preparing your future. But also have fun in between. Too much fun however can really mess you up, both academically and maybe even socially. For shinji and Hannah they got a good deal set. With both of them working as police officers with good pay. And going to school to get their education. They are pretty much set for life.

Whereas ichigo and Natalie. They have to prepare for the worst in their lives. But they have their friends supporting them all the way. With kon and his new life, he's living life to the fullest. Learning new things, taking risks that don't put him in to trouble. Keigo and mizurio are making a lot of new friends. And find people that have the same interest as them.

But no relationships since they were taken. Natalie was a little stressed with her creating writing class, the last thing she needed was to write about the adventures she had in the soul society. She felt that if the secret is revealed then the penalty is death. Keigo and Sasha, while training to become the member of the soul society, have their goals set on their careers right after college. Keigo and Sasha both want to become computer programmers. And a graphic designers for Namco-Bandai video game company.

Mizuiro thought about becoming an stuntman for the JAS Company, but Vanessa does not want him to get injured. Or even feared of Mizuiro getting killed during the filming of an movie, so Vanessa thought about becoming an anime producer and a voice actress with Mizuiro, and he thought it was a great idea. Since he wanted to work with Vanessa, side by side, so agreed happily and planned their future with Vanessa.

Also they must balance their lives, between the world of the living and the soul society as they get married and have kids. Kon and Cassandra decided to stick with something that they love. Which is fighting. But as a side job kon decided that he will be swordsmen teacher and Cassandra will be a dance teacher. When trouble strikes they will be there to save the innocent.

Mizuho decided that she will be a English teacher. But after that fateful day of meeting ikkau. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Was this true love? A mere human falling in love with a soul reaper. Mizuho is actually turning over like a leaf. Trying to be a better sister for keigo's sake. Since that's the only brother she'll ever have. Everyone is working hard to prepare for their future. But the question is can they balance the two worlds. Of being in the soul society and living in the world of the living.

When Natalie had work, was a bit stressed about working minimum wage at a nice cafe. While at the same time in school juggling homework, killing hollows, spending time with ichigo and so much more. To her it seemed like there was just not enough time in the world to do everything. But she was determined to make time for it. Keigo was so stoaked about pursuing his dreams and with someone he cares about, and helped him through the rough times.

When his sister was all bossy and cruel to him. Keigo was so happy that his girlfriend Sasha gave him the confidence to stand up to his sister. Mizuiro was grateful to have Vanessa, coming from the ashes and being someone that contribute to the world. He was happy to have found love. And vows to make a difference in the world.

Everyone is working their butts off to have a good future. Uryuu decided that he will be a doctor with ichigo and the two will open up their own clinic together. Ryuken was please at the fact that his only son will be doing something productive and logical. Whereas ishiin, wants his kids to be happy. With whatever dream they want to pursue.

While everyone was working, trouble struck as usual in karakura town. The ones that were near, was shinji and Hannah. They got in to the squad car and headed down to the park. At first they thought it was just one mere hollow. Something that was easy to handle. But when they got there, there was massive spiritual pressure, dozens of hollows and menos appeared.

Hannah and shinji were shocked at this crisis. Shinji got out his phone and called everyone to come down to the area. Keigo, Vanessa, Natalie and all the others responded and headed to the action. Kon was stoaked to go to work and help save innocent souls. Along with his partner in crime Cassandra. "What hell is that?!" said kon. Was shocked himself to see what they were up against.

"This is highly unusual! We need to stop those things!" said Sasha. "Right! Let's go everyone!" said keigo. Shinji and ichigo stopped him. "What's the deal guys?" keigo asked. "Keigo, you can't go rushing in. that's just plan suicide" said shinji. "Shinji is right, keigo. We need to work as a team. To get this done." said ichigo. Keigo nodded at ichigo then at shinji.

They all formed groups to take them out. Group one was distraction and fighting team. Groups two through five were back up and fighters to. As Hannah instructed keigo and mizuiro to do the finishing blow. With that in mind all of them leaped in to action and do their duties to the protect the innocent. Mizuho was watching from the distance, her version of the fight was somewhat clear but still blurry. Ikkau was coming to the action. But when he saw her. He was at crossroads. He had to make a choice. Go in to the action. Or take mizuho safe.

But also there was that fact the two had lost contact, for a very long time. "Damn it...not now, what the hell did she have to follow them" ikkau thought to himself. Yumichika came by and saw him. "Ikkau, just go to the others. I'll protect the girl." yumichika said to his best friend. Ikkau looked at him and nodded as he flashed stepped away before mizuho noticed. "Who are you?" mizuho looked to yumichika. "I am a friend of ikkau's. We don't have time for introductions. I must get you somewhere safe." he said to her.

She nodded as the two ran for their lives. Meanwhile everyone is struggling to fight these mass number of hollows. Kenpachi came by and smirked "ha! These puny hollows won't stand a chance against me" he said. "Captain, if you do it alone it's just plan suicide!" said ikkau. "Don't worry, with my strength this will be done in ten seconds." he said very cocky.

"Listen to us kenpatchi! If you get killed that will be the end of your squad. We need to do this as a team" said shinji and keigo. "Ah, alright kill joy. I'll pair up with ikkau. He and yumichika are my best fighters." he said. With that the fighting continued. Within five minutes the first wave of hollows were finished. As there were six more to go. All five groups headed out towards each wave of hollow thus, killing them off for good. "That was so awesome!" said kon and keigo at the same time.

"Yes it was, plus we did it together" Sasha and Cassandra said. The two smiled and slightly blushed as their girlfriends hugged and kissed them. To celebrate this moment they headed back to shinji and Hannah's house. For a small get together. And invited their friends who were unable to come. It wasn't about the fight. It was about being together and spend together. You only live once. So live life to the fullest.


End file.
